Recent developments in the wood treating industry requiring clean treated wood products have revived solvent treating processes. In each of these processes, as well as the conventional oil processes, removal of solvent or in the case of the oil treatment the removal of surface oil, brings to the surface of the wood the treating agent and normally leaves the agent on the surface. Previous practice in the industry has been to brush the surface with stiff brushes. This practice, however, is time consuming and creates dust problems in the work area. Therefore, in order to eliminate the conventional post treatment clean-up and reduce the handling of wood treated with, for example, pentachlorophenol, the following procedure was discovered.